


Non succederà più (It won't happen again)

by Laeti



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Blindspot season 5, Boston Arliss Crab - Freeform, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Rich Dotcom centric, Spoilers for Blindspot Season 5, and yes i put the boston/rich tag because they are endgame, basically patterson and rich talk about his relationship with boston, boston is mentioned but does not appear in person, but in this fic patterson is just a friend, no offense to rich/boston/patterson shippers, patterson is a good friend, this is set after episode 5x02
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeti/pseuds/Laeti
Summary: In una sera di sconforto, Rich racconta a Patterson la storia della sua relazione con Boston. Tra alti e bassi, l'amore prevarrà, ma prima Rich deve ammettere di aver fatto degli errori nel suo passato.Un'analisi del personaggio di Rich Puntocom, con le sue ombre e le sue luci.Contiene spoilers per la quinta stagione di Blindspot.
Relationships: Boston Arliss Crab/Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom, Gord Enver | Rich Dotcom & Patterson
Kudos: 2





	Non succederà più (It won't happen again)

**Author's Note:**

> Ho messo insieme questa storia prendendo spunto da ciò che Rich e Boston si dicono nella serie, perché trovo che tante cose della loro relazione passino non dette, e sentivo il bisogno di collegarle insieme. E' stata anche l'occasione per fare un'analisi e un bilancio del personaggio di Rich Puntocom, che adoro in modo particolare. La storia è una Rich/Boston, perché li amo moltissimo e meritano assolutamente più interesse da parte degli spettatori.

C’è silenzio nella sala buia. L’unica fonte di luce sono i monitor dei computer e una lampada fioca sulla scrivania. È sera tardi, e il bunker (nonostante gli abbia dato un nome, oggi non riesco proprio a considerarlo una casa) sembra vuoto, anche se so che Patterson, Zapata, Jane e Weller sono nelle altre stanze.  
“Chissà che cosa stanno facendo Jane e Kurt…”, rifletto ad alta voce, ma neanche questo pensiero, in genere così evocativo, riesce a rallegrarmi il morale. Sospiro, sentendomi stranamente vuoto, e alienato dal mondo. La verità è che non sono abituato a sentirmi così, e neanche quando ero in prigione mi sentivo così inutile, così impotente.  
Cosa possiamo davvero fare contro Madeline? Come possiamo impedirle di fare ancora del male? Perché abbiamo dovuto perdere Reade? Perché ho perso l’opportunità di fare un lavoro che non avrei mai pensato di fare (aiutare gli sbirri, io?), ma che mi ha cambiato la vita e mi stava trasformando in un essere umano migliore?  
Perché ho perso l’opportunità di stare con Boston?  
“Ah ecco”, ammetto a me stesso, “è questo in realtà ciò che mi divora stasera.”  
Sospirando, prendo il mio portafoglio dalla tasca dei pantaloni, e ne tiro fuori una piccola vecchia foto piegata più volte. Accarezzo con un dito la figura sorridente in piedi vicino a me.  
“Rich, con chi stai parlando?”  
Patterson entra nella stanza, e so che si preoccupa immediatamente perché sono sempre seduto alla scrivania, le do le spalle, e soprattutto non le ho risposto.  
“Ehi, cosa fai ancora qui? Per stasera non possiamo fare niente, vai a riposarti”, mi dice, avvicinandosi a me.  
“Mi senti? Cosa stai fac… Ah, capisco…” conclude, fermandosi dietro di me.  
Entrambi ora guardiamo la foto: leggermente sbiaditi dal tempo, io e Boston sembriamo fare parte di un mondo tutto nostro. Non stiamo guardando l’obiettivo, ma ridiamo tra di noi, i nostri sguardi incatenati l’uno all’altro.  
“Wow, a quando risale la foto? Sembrate giovanissimi”, mi dice piano Patty, prendendo una sedia e mettendosi vicino a me.  
Vagamente offeso per il “sembrate giovanissimi!” (Ora quindi sarei decrepito?), le rispondo sospirando: “Avevamo appena finito l’università, ed eravamo andati a vivere insieme. Io non ero ancora Rich Puntocom, ed avevamo tutta la vita davanti a noi.”  
“Sembrate molto felici”, commenta.  
“Lo eravamo. Boston lavorava come restauratore, io non mi ero ancora addentrato nel mondo del crimine. Non siamo mai stati due cittadini modello, ma si tenevamo al margine della legalità. Poi ho scoperto la formula della ricchezza: i bitcoin. E sono diventato ricco e disonesto, iniziando a lavorare nel darkweb. Ho trascinato Boston con me: lui ha fatto le sue scelte, ma ancora adesso credo sia diventato un criminale soprattutto per rimanere al mio fianco.” Detto questo, vedo Patterson annuire leggermente.   
“Credo di capire cosa successe dopo: tra voi due è andata sempre peggio, vero?”  
Altro sospiro, “I nostri caratteri sono sempre stati poco compatibili: siamo troppo simili, mentiamo facilmente, siamo meschini tra di noi. Quello che prima si risolveva con una risata e una notte insieme, all’improvviso non bastava più a fare pace dopo aver litigato. E so che se ci siamo lasciati è stato soprattutto per colpa mia. Diventato ricco e potente, sono diventato più arrogante e persino violento. Continuavo ad amare Boston, ma non sopportavo di avere dei legami che controllassero la mia vita. Ho iniziato a tradirlo e farmi di cocaina sempre più spesso. Non ho mai chiesto scusa, ma lui mi perdonava sempre. Fino a che un giorno, ci trovavamo a Nizza, l’ho mollato da solo in una suite di hotel, senza dire una parola. Non ci siamo più visti per cinque anni.”   
Taccio e mi strofino gli occhi, che ad un tratto mi pizzicano.  
Pattycakes rimane in silenzio per qualche istante, poi mi dice dolcemente: “Rich, è vero, sei stato uno stronzo di prima categoria, ma poi ti sei scusato e sei cambiato così tanto in questi anni!”  
“E’ vero, mi sono scusato, ma è stato solo dopo sette anni! E nel frattempo eravamo di nuovo stati insieme per qualche tempo, ma non avevo avuto la decenza di chiedere scusa, perché mi ritenevo ancora superiore a queste cose, migliore degli altri, che conducevano una vita piatta e monotona!”, ora sto praticamente urlando, e Patterson mi zittisce con una gomitata nello stomaco.  
“Insomma, Rich! Ci vuoi fare scoprire da tutta la città?! E smettila di commiserarti, non ti riconosco.”, mi dice bruscamente.  
“Se è per questo, non mi riconosco neanche io”, mormoro. “Comunque, una volta finiti in prigione ci eravamo lasciati di nuovo, e solo due anni dopo sono finalmente riuscito a dirgli che mi dispiaceva per tutto il dolore che gli avevo causato, e che lo amavo, da sempre.”  
“Non glielo avevi mai detto?”, mi chiede stupita.  
“Beh, non è che lui me lo avesse mai detto, tra noi vigeva una regola non detta: mai parlare dei propri sentimenti. E anche mai indossare calzini a tinta unita, ma questa è un’altra faccenda…”, taglio corto, vedendo Patterson strabuzzare gli occhi. “L’unico periodo in cui avremmo potuto essere sinceri con noi stessi sarebbe stato all’inizio, dopo l’università, ma eravamo troppo giovani e stupidi. E dopo…”  
“Lo siete diventati ancora di più?”  
“Severa, ma sì. È il mio più grande rimpianto, non avergli detto prima che è l’amore della mia vita, e che non lo avrei mai più dato per scontato. Quando ha rifiutato di passare gli arresti domiciliari con me, mi sono sentito morire. Lo capivo, ovviamente, ma è stato comunque un duro colpo. Da allora ho cercato di coinvolgerlo nelle nostre indagini il più possibile.”  
“Oh, ce ne siamo accorti, sta’ pur certo!”, ride la mia migliore amica. “La tua fantasia non ha limite.”  
“Su questo ci puoi contare”, ribatto maliziosamente. “Comunque poi lui ha cercato di prendere il mio posto come consulente. È sempre stato uno schifoso doppiogiochista”, osservo, con affetto. “E’ per questo che mi piace così tanto”, concludo, con fare sognante.  
Con la coda dell’occhio vedo Patterson alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
“Poi c’è stata la volta in cui abbiamo pensato che il mondo stesse per finire e ci siamo confessati reciprocamente di amarci”, vado avanti io, ormai sull’onda dei ricordi.  
“In realtà, la maniera in cui hai fatto in modo che te lo dicesse rimane disgustosa, Rich. Fargli credere di dover tornare in prigione è stato davvero uno scherzo ignobile, anche per i tuoi standard.”  
“Ehi, te l’ho detto, tra noi due funziona così, è il nostro modo di comunicare: lui alla fine era contento, sotto sotto. Però sì, ammetto di avere un po’ esagerato, in quell’occasione…”  
“Quello che devi capire è che se vuoi che Boston si fidi di nuovo di te, tu devi cambiare atteggiamento verso di lui, o rimarrai il più grande sabotatore di te stesso: smettere di essere possessivo, smettere con quella assurda competizione per decidere chi è l’hacker migliore, e soprattutto devi ammettere che non tutto gira intorno a te e che Boston esiste come personalità distinta da quella del tuo ex-partner.”  
Parole che fanno male. Ma… Vere. So che ha ragione.  
“Credo che sia proprio questo che mi fa paura stasera, Patty”, sussurro, guardandola negli occhi, “e se lo avessi ferito al punto da averlo allontanato per sempre?”. “E se mi odia per avergli portato solo sfortuna e sofferenza? E se adesso si è rifatto una vita, e non si ricorda neanche più chi io sia? E se…”  
“Sparare ipotesi a tutto spiano non serve a niente, Rich! E a dirla tutta, non è vero che gli hai fatto solo del male: in fin dei conti è grazie a te che ha iniziato a collaborare con l’FBI, e ora è libero e sta riabilitando il suo nome. Per quanto riguarda il fatto che sia andato oltre, su questo non saprei, ma credo che parte dell’amare una persona sia volere il suo bene e sapere quando lasciarla andare per la propria strada, anche se questo ti fa soffrire. Devi pensare a questa possibilità, Rich, e nel caso fosse vera, provare ad accettarla, in nome del grande amore che provi per lui. Detto questo, non credo che Boston ti abbia dimenticato: ho sentito ciò che ti ha detto quella volta nella sala degli interrogatori. Ti ama, Rich, e non ti ha mai veramente lasciato, anche quando ti comportavi da stronzo: perché dovrebbe farlo adesso che state cambiando in meglio entrambi? Ora più che mai avete la possibilità di creare qualcosa di nuovo, di più forte, di più puro.”  
Patterson mi sorride incoraggiante e poi tace, ma giunti a questo punto non riesco più a vederla perché le lacrime mi annebbiano la vista. Mi asciugo con il fazzoletto che mi porge e guardo ancora una volta la fotografia che tengo in mano. “Se non volesse più saperne di me lo capirei, e sono maturato abbastanza da dire che, sì, lo lascerei andare. Ma se è davvero come tu dici e io spero, se c’è ancora una seppur minuscola probabilità che mi ami e che voglia ancora stare con me, allora combatterò per convincerlo, per dimostrargli che sono cambiato e per fargli vedere che possiamo essere felici come lo eravamo in questa foto.”  
“Ottimo piano, Rich. Ora sì che ti riconosco”, mi dice la mia amica. “Ora andiamo a letto, sono stanchissima e domani abbiamo tante cose da fare.”  
Con un ultimo sguardo a Boston, metto delicatamente la fotografia nel portafoglio, e avviandoci fuori dalla sala computer prendo Patterson sottobraccio: “Andare a letto insieme? Era ora, credevo che non me lo avresti mai chiesto!”  
“RICH!”  
“E va bene, va bene, la smetto.”  
.  
.

Ce la possiamo fare, me lo sento: distruggeremo Madeline, e poi tornerò da Boston.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima fanfiction in assoluto, ma spero che vi possa piacere ed interessare. Se fosse così, sentitevi liberi di farmelo sapere! Il titolo è ispirato alla bellissima canzone di Claudia Mori e Adriano Celentano, "Non succederà più".   
> Ringrazio chiunque abbia letto :)!  
> Laeti.


End file.
